SAFF: List of Characters
Throughout the course of Story Arc Forum Fight, many characters have been introduced into the game, or Story. Since the story is very diverse, and there are well over 10 threads made, there are many characters in the story. Here is the list of characters in Story Arc Forum Fight. Community-wide characters These are groups of characters that anyone in the Story Arc community can edit. * The Creators: Powerful entities that created the Story Arc Multiverse. There are 21 of them, which is half the reason why the number "42" is the meaning of life, the universe, and everything. Click the link to read more about them. * Anti-Creators: A race of entities that destroy the works of the Creators, their original universe and other universes. There are 66 Anti-Creators, which is part of the reason why "666" is the number of the Beast. Click the link to read more about them. Scientedfic's Characters Scientedfic's Notes: They are all separate entities. Don't mistake them. Heroes Main Characters * Scientedfic, the Versatile Warrior'':' The first participant of the whole story, and the base to how it all began. He possesses the All-any Sword, the All-any Shield, and the Stellar Star, which allows him to defend, attack, and do anything in any way. His limitation is his imagination. '''Current Location: Dead' ** Scientedfic, the Dark Warrior: '''Another version of Scientedfic, except linked to Darkness. He is much more ruthless in battles, and is not as afraid to take the field advantage. He posses the Dark Star instead of the Stellar Star. * '''Jonas Kim: '''The official successor to the Excalibur. He's much more driven to fight for honor and peace, even with such a tragic history. He possesses the Excalibur and the Shield of the Stone. This allows him to defend and attack with anything. His limitation is his imagination. '''Current Location: Unknown * Mister, the Introverted Necromancer: Mister is Scientedfic's best friend, raised from the dead (aka Purgatory). His true powers have yet to be revealed, though he can do a lot of things with his mind, indicating magic of some sort.' Current Location: Unknown' * Sci, the Scouting Robot: '''Sci is the Robot of Scientedfic, but Scientedfic regards him as a friend. He mainly sets out to scout through many ways possible, including time traveling, dimension trespassing, and more. He is strong enough to have defeated Darkseid before. '''Current Location: Unknown * Constantine, the Protecting Angel: Constantine is the angel sent to protect people, mostly children, until they can either fend for themselves or they find a better human protector. They are mostly light-based, and is now currently protecting ???. Current Location: Unknown Protagonists * Merlin: Merlin is the elderly and wise wizard, and is the tutor of Jonas. He is the one who protected Jonas from the influence of Mordred for a long time, until Jonas got the sword. He still is the link to Jonas, and will help him out when necessary. * Lady of the Lake: '''A sorceress closely related to Merlin, she mostly likes to hang out in the Isles of the Blessed when underground, or the Lake of Immortality when on the surface. * '''Carl, the Psychopathic Llama: Carl is a psychopathic, hand-loving llama who thirsts for blood and hands. He is accompanied by Paul at all times. * King Dice: '''King Dice is a sleazy, cheating, no-good casino manager who was kicked out by the Devil after his defeat at the hands of Cuphead. * '''A-9999: '''A tootin' killing robot who was among the first line of robots created to purge all lifeform. After his defection, all the other lines in the A-section were destroyed, and the G-series took their place. A-9999 likes to speak like a spokesman in a radio. * '''Touhou Cast: Will provide more stuff * Mr. Chicken: A chicken that also functions as a consistently respawning bomb. Also hates Snuffles because his ancestors ate Mr. Chicken's family. Antagonists * Astronaut League: A league of astronauts that wish to enforce peace by their own rule. They believe that all other creatures cause chaos, and that only they can bring back order. They also are obsessed with Excalibur, believing that only they can wield it to restore order. * Mordred: The evil knight who was opposed to King Arthur. During a battle, Mordred was wounded, but Arthur left Mordred to die when Arthur looked at Mordred. Ever since then, Mordred became disillusioned with Arthur, and truly believes that only he can rule with dignity. He is also opposed to Jonas. * Fantasy: '''A three-headed entity that derives from what Scientedfic never believed. They are intent on ruining the universe and reality itself by become existent. ''Current Location: REKT! ** Lanius: A curt, rush-talking entity that deals severely with those that cross his path. He bears a lot of personality resemblance to Lucius Malfoy. He is also very impatient and rushing, willing to do things as quick as possible. ** Malus: The leader of the group, and the most mature and patient of all of them. He is very level-headed, and is the one who plans all the events. He represents Voldemort and Darkiplier in many ways. ** Nox: An insane entity, N is the responsible one for all the terrors of the world, as well as the majority of the Fantasy attacks. He bears a lot of resemblance to Bellatrix Lestrange in personality. * Hulga: '''A huge woman who often gets compared to Cala Maria, to her displeasure. She can unfold serious damage against anyone. She is currently in love with Erebus (right?). ''Current Location: REKT'' by Necrozma! Oiniteoderfla12's Characters '''Oinite's Notes: ''If a name has been italicized, they are inactive, dead, in LimboV2, not in that form, and/or not with one of the Party Members.'' Heroes The Shield of the Olliverse= *'Oinite, the Master of Hellven:' Oiniteoderfla12's main character. This stickman wields the Icycle, an powerful icicle used as a weapon and other weapons he uses less. Current Location: 'Chrono's Ship, recovering. *'Oderfla, the Master Leader of the Sticknights: 'Oinite's brother. He is the master leader of the Sticknights, a group of stickmen dedicated to defending Hellven. After Oinite got killed by Limbo and Glichart, Oderfla temporarilly took over for him. '''Current Location: '''Carcerem. *'Chrono, the Leader of Chromatica: 'A friend of Oinite and the only "Olliverse Character" so far to be a ''Homo Sapiens. He originally lead Chromatica before filling in the role for Oderfla. '''Current Location: Carcerem. **''Anti-Chrono, the Lord of Time'': 'A more corrupt and darker version of Chrono. He serves the Darkness, an unknown group who has corrupted him once. *'Beta, the Transparent Stickman/the First Leader of Hellven: 'Beta is a transparent stickman. After being assisted by Oinite to kill the Creator, he joins Oinite with his party to defeat Alpha. '''Current Location: '''Carcerem. *'Red, the Red Stickman: '''I know, weird title, right? Anyways, Red is Oinite's assistant and the main leader of the Council. She posseses fire abilities, such as the '''Flames that Matter. Current Location: '''Carcerem. |-|Companions of the Shield= *The Yatagarasu:' A crow with three legs. The Yatagarasu is based on the level with the same name by Manix (and Riot/Surv/TrusTa+GeoStorm). '''Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *The Hydragaryu:'' A dragon with three legs and heads. Just like the Yatagarasu, the Hydragaryu is based on the level with the same name by Manix. Current Location: '''LIMBOV2 * ''Team Fortress 2: This name is for all of the main TF2 Characters, including, but not all, the RED Medic, the BLU Engineer, Miss Pauling and Saxton Hale. Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. **''Dr. Ludwig, RED Medic: The first mercenary to be introduced into the storyline. He has helped Oinite during Chapter 4 along with the Yatagarasu, eventually making RED Medic a deuteragonist. **I feel as if the other mercenaries are not as important as RED Medic, so I will not include them in. *'Crysta, the Tour Guide of the Planets:' Crysta is a trigonometric being, who is the main tour guide of the Stepping Stones to the Cataclysm Machine. Current Location: Chrono's Ship. *'Oliver O'derfla:' A human from another Universe. They are the now-main pilot of Chrono's Ship. Current Location: On the ship. |-|The Council of Hellven= *''Solar, the Orange Stickman: ''Solar posseses celestial abilities, so she can control the sun, other stars (including the scientifically weird ones) and black holes. Current Location: '''LIMBOv2. *Electro, the Yellow Stickman: 'Electro posseses electric abilities, allowing manipulation of lightning and electrical currents. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOv2. *Nature, the Green Stickman: ''Also known as Mother Nature (as she is the first stickman to bring life to Hellven), she can control all life forms, including plants, complex organisms and even alien life. Current Location: '''LIMBOv2. *Aqua, the Blue Stickman: 'Aqua can controll water. That's it. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOv2. *Violet, the Purple Stickman: ''Violet is a different member of the Council. Rather than possesing natural-things powers, they posses weapon abilities, so they can summon weapons and manipulate them. Current Location: '''LIMBOv2. *Noctis, the Black Stickman:' Noctis is a neutral member of the Darkness, who is able to manipulate all forms of darkness. '''Current Location:' LIMBOv2. *''Lux, the White Stickman:'' Lux is the third strongest member of the Council, second being Red, and Oinite being first. They are able to manipulate all forms of light. Current Location: LIMBOv2. |-|The Leaders of the Sticknights= *''Silva, the Grey Stickman: ''Silva can control any metal on the Periodic Table, except for Mercury. Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Terron, the Brown Stickman: 'Terron can control not just the Earth, but other Terrestrial Objects, such as moons, planets and asteroids. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Pinkie, the Pink Stickman: ''No, not Pinkie Pie. Okay, maybe Pinkie Pie. For some reason, she is part of the Sticknights because she likes parties. Unsurprisingly, she has the power to make parties. Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Thermo, the Magenta Stickman: 'Thermo has the ability to manipulate temperature, as well as Mercury. As an addon, they can take part of a soul in the form of Mercuric Souls. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Sky, the Light Blue Stickman:'' Current Location: LIMBOv2. Neutrals *''Limbo and Glichart: ''Reformed Villains who take care of anyone who comes into LIMBOV2. They originally killed the Sticknights and the Council, manipulating them to become villains themselves. Current Location: 'LIMBOV2. Villains *'Alfred Tinio, the Serial Murderer (01N173/011Y): 'An evil (and genocidal) version of Oinite. He has once been banished by Beta into his Void Prison, but got out and tried to join the '''Three Bad Guys '(Daniel Topala, Demon Guardian, Herobrine). He was rejected and went back to his Void. After a couple of rounds, he has been recruited by TimewornKaiju to join his team of villains. '''Current Location: '''Unknown... For now. *Bahamut, the Nemesis Beast (The Beast): 'Bahamut is a monster from the Geometry Dash level "'Nemesis'" by FunnyGame and Galzo, but is merged with The Beast from the Geometry Dash level "'Beast Slayer'" by DT Mark. Bahamut's merging with the Beast is caused by TimewornKaiju, and has recruited him since. (I don't know what else to put here, soo...) '''Current Location: '''LIMBOv2. Upcoming Characters Other * 'Adobe the Ultima, God of the Olliverse: The Creator who created the Olliverse, and indirectly, Oinite and co.. His purpose is to give the mortals the various tools to create things. '''Current Location: Carcerem, imprisoned. Kfz Izseicukted es kfz Jftzby * Oliver Hm:'' An inventor, chemist, mathematician, and praemiologist. Descendant of Oliver O'derfla. * ''Stick Man: SAS2'' * ''Dr. Hm: SAS2'' * ''Khaki Flora: SAS2'' ---- *''a leader, to be greatly defeated *''his close sidekick, the silent hero'' *''his human friend, intelligent, powerful'' *''his predecessor, unknown to the eye'' *''his assistant, kindest to the heart'' Psychomaniac14's Characters * Psy: A god powerful entity who's job is to protect the infiverse from evil. His true name is unknown, but Psychomaniac14 is his online username, so that's just what everyone calls him, except they call him Psy because that's easier and faster to say. Check the page on him for more information. ** His location of residence is The Palace of Sirius, but he occasionally goes to the 9th dimension for unknown reasons * Cytus: An angel who has been with Psy for millions of years. Her job is to help him with protecting the infiverse from evil, and she has a second job as the President of Sirius A. She was appointed her main job by the Council of Gods, who run Heaven. Her main weapon is the Soundkiller, a weapon that looks like a megaphone, but when the trigger is pressed, it creates a 500 decibel soundwave (for comparison, the loudest sound ever recorded was the Krakatoa eruption, which was 316 decibels) ** Her location of residence is The Palace of Sirius, but officially, her location of residence is Heaven * (CLASSIFIED) 404 found's Character(s) Note: the same character may have different personalities within depends on the story. Heroes * The Grand Admiral: totally not stolen from Star Wars™. The main character. commander of the Imperial Fleet of the Empire. His consciousness exists as part-AI and usually inhabits a mechanical core protected by a suit of armor. A powerful Force user, as proven by lightsaber duels and Force Lightning. Refer to the Random Forum Fight page for more info. Current Location: on Furnace. (Also in TRIGGERED mode.) Enemies * The Clown: Origin unknown. Corrupted by the Improbability Drive a long time ago and is now a zombie clown with SCP-682 powers and a near unbreakable road sign. Constantly tries to fight the Grand Admiral over the Drive or the Scranton Reality Bender. all attempts failed. Current Location: somewhere on Furnace, plotting with Darth Jar Jar, Royal Giant, and the Warden. * The Warden: He was one of the many Tactical Droids that was upgraded into combat readiness and placed on the former Imperial superweapon Furnace to control it. Following a series of events, it gained control of the mainframe and has taken control of Furnace along with its hundreds of incredible artifacts. Is technically an anti-creator, but deserves a spot here as well. Current location: on Furnace, preparing for a fight Unknown * REDACTED: File classified. Please see the Order 66 file and Total Containment Breach file for reference. Planned to be released on Furnace. She (yes, she) will appear in Furnace as a side story. Current Location: Escaped. Alpha654's Characters Main Characters * Alpha: '''The villain of the two split personalities. Alpha is skilled with magic, has a high rank in the Royal Empire, and owns the Abomination Factory. His text is always purple, referencing Super Paper Mario's void. * '''Omega: '''The hero of the two split personalities. Omega is the leader of Project ONE, but still happens to be weaker than Alpha. His text is always orange. '''Other Important Characters * Herobrine: '''The most infamous Minecraft legend. He's a major antagonist in many adventures involving Minecraft, so of course he appears in Story Arc. * '''Daniel Topala: Originally from the forum game "Geometry Dash vs. GD Wiki", Daniel Topala is an evil clone of RobTop. His main goal is to destroy Geometry Dash, as well as other universes. * Demon Guardian: '''After finally being freed from his prison, the Demon Guardian set out to destroy Geometry Dash as well as all other universes he could find. Main Page SnufflesTheDog's Characters Heroes * '''SC-9744: '''A soldier under a galactic peace-keeping force. * '''Snuffles: '''An Anthropomorphic Dog, and an oddity amoung the group. In previous rounds, Snuffles was an extremely powerful member of the group, with elemental forms and MLG Formula being his bread and butter, but once the '''Elemental Surge was taken from him, he was left nigh-powerless. The only power that Snuffles currently possesses is the ability to teleport occasionally, which isn't super useful in a world with sentient robots and kitsunes. He does, however, possess the Giz-X Hypercannon, an ancient and mysterious cannon. Unfortunately, it's out of power. As of Chapter 12, Snuffles has been taken out of the Team due to an injury on Manawa. When he will return is unknown. Neutral * The Phantom Dragon: A Red Dragon wannabe without any of the actual Red Dragon's hatred, viciousness or eternalness. He's more of a nuisance than anything else. Villains * Virituous and Synarch'': ' A pair of misshapen captors working with the Demon Guardian and, by extension, TimewornKaiju, to gain the three keys to the Cataclysm Machine. Virituous (Captor 1) is a cold, calculating freak with dual horns, a robot arm and a metal jaw, whist Synarch (Captor 2) is insane with an exposed brain, a hunched posture and a nightmare grin on him at all times. Coincidence? Well, yes, actually. 'Current Location: '''LIMBOV2... Presumably. * G-1000: '''A robot of mysterious origin, said to be linked to A-999. G-1000 is insanely powerful, even when he is severely weakened, able to proficiantly use his in-built Gear Gun to shoot down enemies that get in his way. He's not exactly a hero nor a villain himself, but he's currently posessed with Project: Binary, meaining that he's kinda evil right now. ''Current Location: REKT!!! A-999 has destroyed G-1000, and the robot body detonated a while after. His story line is over. * Squad T-0: '''A group of especially trained assassins tied to '''The Canid Association, owned by Mastiff Tremor. The members are as follows: ** Commander Alpha: '''A bulldog male, and the leader of the group. A veteran Canid Association Commander. ** '''Agent Beta: '''A human female, and the primary tracker of the group. Discovered at a young age as a young "Puppy", Beta was raised by The Canid Association as a soldier. ** '''Agent Gamma: '''A Doberman male, and the primary sniper of the group. Hired personally by Squad T-0 Commander Alpha for his sniping skills after the previous Agent Gamma was killed in a showdown. ** '''Agent Delta: '''Species unknown, gender unknown, the primary spy of the group. Type: Sparky's characters Heroes * Lilac's brother >:D -Snuffles '''Sparky: 404's most loyal friend and subordinate in SAFF, and an example of the rare water dragon species. Currently the only known water dragon in SAFF. Has a purple head and body and prefers blue and yellow clothes. Has a blue raindrop-shaped headset on his ears that work as hearing aids. Has two purple horns, dark purple hair, and two long dark purple hair strands that can be used as weapons. Being a full water dragon, Sparky needs a life support system at all times to keep his water supply going, among other things. This life support system takes the form of armor and a mask which resemble a (different species of) dragon-bird-fish thing with a weird mask. It has been plated in chrome, which makes it silver, and can be removed. He also has a more-than-psychic link with Fillygroove - again, only Sparky, Filly, and 404 know this. This link means that weirdness happens between the two, such as them sharing all of their knowledge without actually having to tell each other or one getting injured and the other one getting injured in the same place for no apparent reason. Current Location: Somewhere else *Fillygroove: A creature made of light that chooses to be an orange cat with wings. She has the aforementioned link with Sparky, so if her eyes are weird or she seems to be staring/talking at something invisible, chances are they're interacting through this. Her abilities are currently unkwown, though she seems to be able to use the properties of light. Current Location: Somewhere else Neutral *'TESTBED series:' The TESTBED series is a series of robots programmed to carry out tasks. Despite being fully functional, they don't actually do anything by themselves. A CD or USB or other form of device that can contain code must be inserted in a TESTBED, and the TESTBED itself must be powered on for it to actually do anything. They're known as TESTBEDs because they are, essentially, testing devices for new procedures, software or other. Unfortunately, this means that any villain who can code and gets their hands on a TESTBED can use it for their own evil purposes. Current Location: Waiting to be deployed. ** TESTBED-01: Small and sleek. Moves fast and has a single Rail gun, but is very fragile. An assassin. Also has a grav-linked jet booster. Looks like E-102 Gamma. ** TESTBED-02: Small and sleek as well. Moves fast and also has a grav-linked jet booster. Fragile and equipped with rocket launchers. Looks like E-101 Beta. ** TESTBED-03: Basically a Mini P.E.K.K.A. ** TESTBED-04: Basically a P.E.K.K.A. ** TESTBED-05: A modified BB unit with a small helicopter rotor attached to its head. Has many tools and weapons, and also has a grabber and a simple turret at all times. ** TESTBED-06: A modified R-unit. Is a protocol droid and an astromech droid in one. ** TESTBED-07: A big four legged robot with a big sphere and a somewhat big head which looks like it was taken straight off of BB-8, recolored, and made bigger. It has many large weapons, such as a wrecking ball, and is used for heavy-scale operations. Its head can open up to reveal a cockpit which is big enough to fit an average entity. It's about the size of an average hell dragon. ** TESTBED-08: A modified X-Wing which can follow instructions independently. ** TESTBED-09: A robot which resembles an average Red Dragon (the lesser type like Smaug), but colored silver. Its size is in between the sizes of a water and a hell dragon. Villains * Necrozma: 'A flying set of misshapen black armor from ''Pokemon. Not much is known about it. It was first found in Alpha's tower, behaves like a ninja, and has a HUGE appetite for light of all kinds. Current Location': ''U r ded * Sara: A mute human female in an extremely sturdy suit of armor. Extremely acrobatic and has what can only be described as an Evilness Laser V2. She's trying to murder the team and prevent them from activating the Machine for unknown reasons. Money? Alliance? Something else entirely? Nobody knows. That also means she appears for every Final Guardian battle. Current Location: Somewhere else TimewornKaiju's Characters Heroes * Elodian: A one-eyed Creator, who is the last good-aligned Creator still not imprisoned inside Carcerem. His best known trait among his colleagues aside from changing others' decisions is his obsession with drills, missiles, and drill missiles. His mission is to free his fellow Creators, and stop the Cataclysm Machine, but not before forming a resistance to rebel against the forces of the Red Dragon. Villains * TimewornKaiju: A Hell Dragon and evil Creator. He is the only known one of his species in SAFF and is called "The Red Dragon". He was the one who turned against most of his fellow creators with the Cataclysm Machine, and locked them away. As a Creator, he can create anything out of thin air. The Machine is his most powerful creation. * THORIUM: Named after a Terraria mod named Thorium Mod. An artificial Creator who is the Operating System of the Cataclysm Machine. It uses the Machine's reality-warping ability to adapt against anything that successfully attacks the Machine, such as turning the Machine into a massive cloud of nanites in order to appear disintegrated. xXPhoenix888's Characters * Phoenix: 'A teenager, but a hero. A 14 year old teenager who arrived to this world via creation by another creator. He is a enthusiastic but rather hot-tempered teen who has a rather dark past on why he became a hero. Trained by XP8 to be one of the most versatile warriors, but unfortunately his creator was captured. Upon the attack of his home planet, he found the Blade of Justice in a rock. Pulling it out, he made his escape to another world. Now a protagonist, a member of the Alliance. Recruited during Chapter 9. * '''XP8: '''A creator, out of the 16 which were trapped in Furnace. As the Divinity of Reincarnation, Avian of Rebirth, reincarnation and revival is his key job. Everyday, he goes to Empyrean just to await the long list of dead entities who are lucky enough to make through the 7 realms of Heaven. Also Phoenix's master, as he trained Phoenix since young to be a warrior, but unfortunately was captured. Brown Eevee's Characters *''Heroes *'''General Eevee: A General that has 32 medallions and commands Falco Maxime: Centcom for various uses and a brilliant tactician and specialist. *'First Sergeant Lucas Martins': The General's Strategist on firepower and weapon patterns. *'Sergeant Major Charlies Piecemaker': Charlies is in charge of the weapon systems and weapon creation of Falco Maxime: Centcom. *'Sergeant Mary .R. Hoyt': Mary is in command of recruiting and training soldiers for war or battle by exercising them. *'Field Marshall Tamera Coppinger': Tamera is the field general and is the commander of the soldiers in the field when a war or battle is in effect. *'Colonel King Prussia': Second in Command of Falco Maxime: Centcom and helps the General with attack positions and tactics. *'Brigadier Johnathan Snakes': The General's Bodyguard by protecting him from gunfire or alerting him of undetected attacks. *'Major Carter McGenova': The General's Personal Bodyguard by protecting him at all cost 24/7/365. *'Major Boon Ricci': The General's Personal Bodyguard by protecting him at all cost 24/7/365. *'Noble Zach Firestone': The General's Hero and is in charge of vehicle reinforcements. *'Commander Josh Hearthstone': Josh is the commander of Falco Maxime: Centcom's Command Tower and has permission to fire Bavarium Nukes. *'Private Chang Lexington': Chang is in charge of making sure the higher rank's jobs are prepared and are ready for action. *'Private Rico Collina': Rico is also in charge of making sure the higher rank's jobs are prepared and are ready for action. *'Private Armadillo Falcone': Armadillo is King Prussia's Bodyguard and is in charge of ammo stocks. *''Villains'' *'Hades': Hades is the mythology god of the dead, the underworld, subterranean regions, night, dreams, curses, death, darkness, the earth, fertility, riches, mortality, the afterlife & metals. Hades rules the underworld where all bad/poor soul go as Hades judges their souls onto rather to be cruel or nice depending on Hade's mood. Hades was often portrayed with his three-headed guard dog Cerberus to make sure no poor souls escape Hade's grasp. In older Greek myths, the realm of Hades is the misty and gloomy abode of the dead (also called Erebus or The Underworld) where all mortals go when they die. Very few mortals could leave Hades once they entered. Later Hades introduced the idea that all mortals are judged after death and are either rewarded or cursed. The first appearance of Hades was when he appear out of a green and black portal near the Maestro and sunk it into the underworld. EndermanR169's Characters * Pixelcat: A pixelated cat that wields the Pixel Pearl, a pearlescent device which can preform many things. He has multiple relatives, including Endercat, Realisticcat, Heavenlycat, and 16bitcat. He is also a descendant of Adobe partially. Alignment: 43 68 61 6f 74 69 63 20 45 76 69 6c SOLVED * tl vbgg elqroky rtl vkoge tlq xkhbja cko yks yks ilrrlo osj * The key is Bolded Eternulli's Characters Main Article: Eternulli Heroes * Finite: A young hybrid demon-cyborg of mysterious origins. He resembles a black dragon, minus the wings. Although he's considered a cyborg he is mostly natural flesh. His biotic parts are made from golden copper, such as his left hand and arm up to the elbow, both of his short horns and the right side of his face, curving around his eyes and stopping at the midway mark like a mask. He has two electric whips(oddly steampunk themed). He's a technician and skilled in creation of high tech weapons, although he specialises in AI and robotics. Finite's usually happy and good to be around, but once he holds a grudge, he'll never let it go. ** Carmen: '''Finite's faithful companion, she is a rather large, extremely intelligent and durable robotic bird which resembles a hummingbird. She was given to Finite as a gift in his homeland, and was inspiration for all of his future projects. Although she is seen as a support, she is independent and perfectly capable of surviving on her own without her owner. Although she doesn't have any powers(except for the ability to instantly teleport to her owner if he is in danger), she can stab with her beak and talons, and she can let out an ear-splitting shriek capable of breaking glass and stunning enemies and allies alike. Some of her feathers are detachable and extremely sharp, allowing her to throw them like knifes. They are magnetic and will return to her if she recalls them. Carmen is fireproof and doubles up as a temporary shield. She is also a remarkable flier and extremely agile. ***After her second upgrade, Carmen will have a nigh indestructible shell - making her nearly invulnerable, thanks to the Infinitum metal. Her knives can now be reloaded, sparing her the wait for them to fly back to her. She has the ability to set herself on fire(well, being fireproof this isn't an issue) AND breathe a scorching blaze boarding a plasma beam. Also, she can reach speeds faster than a speeding bullet. Thanks Sara. ** '''MECHA-5: '''May or may not be a sentient spacecraft. Finite's spaceship, she(yes, she) is a fully functional autopilot spacecraft with a huge capacity and high level technology. She was designed and built by Finite, and is also wired to Carmen, allowing her to teleport back and forth between the ship and Finite. M5 also serves as his workspace, and he has many prototypes inside. ** '''THUNDER: A tiny offensive/war robot that doubles up as a medic. Doesn't look like much of a threat, but highly dangerous if enraged. They were stolen from a different technician by Finite to base M5's AI off. Unfortunately, due to the constant assembling and disassembling THUNDER'S had been rendered slightly unstable and at risk of going rogue, but has since been fixed and fitted with new technology. THUNDER essentially lives on his ship, and M5 doesn't mind so long as they don't mess anything up. Apart from lasers, miniature plasma shooters, five thousand bandaids and every tool in the multiverse, THUNDER can teleport anywhere within limits and so long as they've been there before. * Lucidia: An ice-wind demon who has the ability to manipulate weather and related elements. She is very slow to trust and often lashes out at people if they annoy her. She is very practical and no-nonsense. Lucidia is an expert fighter having survived on Chaloid for many years, preferring to charge her scythe with her magic and channel it through that. She was recruited to the team on the temperamental planet. * Astro: Astro is Finite's childhood friend. They lost contact with each other after several years, but now Astro had been on Viridis doing personal research and they ran into each other when he saw M5 taking off. In terms of technology design Astro can be considered Finite's polar opposite - he's expert with weaponry but isn't nearly as good with AI. His skill lies in lightning reflexes and deadly accuracy - Astro can shoot a bird point blank from miles away if given the right weapon. He doesn't have a preferred weapon, using whatever he has on hand, but he's usually proficient with anything he can get his hands on. Although most of the work was done and is credited toward Finite, M5 was actually a joint project between the two of them, which is why they know each other so well. He's currently stepping in Finite's place whilst he fixes Carmen. * Puck: A fallen warrior from Sornieth, Puck is a Nocturne dragon with one mission in mind - destroy Efia. He was initially from a different multiverse but landed in another one after a brutal fight with the dream demon, where he was taught by the inhabitants how to use weaponry and launched a shuttle to the same universe Efia had landed herself in. He holds a bitter grudge with the former clan leader, as she destroyed his mentor Artemis, as well as what would've been his family - indirectly. Villains * Efialtis: The Darkness. The Nightmare. The Fearbringer. The Gone. Welcome to the end. CookieCookieNomNom’s characters Heroes *Cookie: A normal cookie that can walk and talk. May or may not have the power of dark matter. *Elmer: An nomadic adventurer whose home, family and friends were destroyed by Gamer. Bent on killing Gamer for that reason. His garage is portable and can be moved around at the speed of light. **His spaceship is the Hunter MK II. It is built out of scraps from various ships in works of fiction, explaining why he can go into Hyperspace. He repaired the scraps and turned them into brand new parts. Villains *Gamer: Pronounced Gahm-eh-r. An evil version of Cookie that has a near unlimited amount of power. His main goal is to cause whatever chaos it takes to not be forgotten. He was created when Cookie respawned after being forgotten in the past life. Cookie can randomly transform into Gamer and vice versa. Aggron... Just Aggron’s Characters Main Characters Heroes * Aggron - Just a normal OP Aggron. Nothing out of the ordinary. * Maccia - A prepellor headed entity. * Thwompike - A thwomp entity. * Metic - A computer used to locate many characters. * Cer Ceram - Ceramic god ditched by Gerrytom. * Scratch - Record ditched by Gerrytom. * Scizor - hasn’t had a major part in the story yet. * Pulgotic * Zim * GIR * Venin Zooala Villains * Gerrytom - Him, Psychadela, and Expresserain are trying to get into the Covenant. * Psychadela - Him, Gerrytom, and Expresserain, are trying to get into the Covenant. * Expresserain - She, Gerrytom, and Psychadela, are trying to get into the Covenant. * Gromega * Gromega's Heart Minor Heroes * Tallest Red * Tallest Purple Planned Heroes * Scizor * Leslygon * Blaize * Werner Werman * Hickery Dockery Villains * Blanc Anguis * Urkinunny * Clowny the Bep-Clown * Slujster * Gromega's Stomach System (Stomach, Pancreas, Gallbladder) XSlayer300's Characters Main Characters Heroes * Slayer Minor Characters Villains Gallery Golden Aggron.png|Aggron, AKA 'Wisky' zim_disguise.png|Zim GIRDISGUISE.png|GIR scizor.jpg|Scizor, AKA 'Yseult' tallestred.png|Almighty Tallest Red Tallestpurple-Faceforward.transparent.png|Almighty Tallest Purple veninzooala.gif|Venin Zooala Non-Story Arc Characters This section is for Characters that are not created by any of the players of SAFF. * Lord Brevon:'' A particularly sadistic galactic conqueror. ** '''Current Location: '''''In space, heading towards Earth-666... ** '''Introduced By: '''SnufflesTheDog. Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Category:Lists